fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Zephyr's Treasures (version 2)
Zephyr, Wendy Darling, and Peter Pan walked across the bridge to the cottage. Wendy was covering Zephyr's eyes. "Wendy and Peter, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Zephyr asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Wendy said with a chuckle. After they went into the cottage, Wendy closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Wendy uncovered Zephyr's eyes. Zephyr gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Robyn Starling. "Oh, Wendy and Peter, you guys are the best!" Zephyr exclaimed happily and gave her a hug. Zephyr then went around the statue and said "It looks just like her!" Then Zephyr said, "Why, Robyn, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Zephyr then laughed happily. He stopped and gasped when she saw Dimitri in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Dad!" Zephyr exclaimed in shock. Wendy and Peter hid quickly. Piglet and Skippy Rabbit are a few feet behind Dimitri. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept patience until now, Zephyr!" Dimitri said angrily. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Zephyr began to explain "But, Dad, I--" "Now, I'm going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal orphan from drowning?" Dimitri demanded. "Look, Dad! I had to!" Zephyr argued. "The mortal realm and the Magical Realm was strictly forbidden! Zephyr, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Dimitri shouted. "But if I did not do anything, she would have drowned and died!" Zephyr said. "Do you think I care? One less mortal to worry about!" Dimitri cried. "You are more cruel than Sarousch! You do not even know Robyn!" Zephyr shouted. "Know her? I do not have to know her!" Dimitri roared. "They're all the same! Spineless monsters and immortal hunters who capture fun! Incapable of having any feeling-" That did it for Zephyr, who could not hold it in anymore. "DAD, I LIKE HER!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Upon realizing what he had just said, Zephyr gasped. Wendy, Peter, Piglet, and Skippy gasped as well. Dimitri looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. "I leave him in your care and this is what happens!" Dimitri shouted. "Have you finally lost your mind completely, Zephyr! She's an orphan! You're a child!" Aladdin shouted. "I do not care anymore!" Zephyr pouted. "So help me, Zephyr, I will get through to you, and if speaking to you isn't good enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" Dimitri said menacingly as his scepter glowed. Dimitri's scepter glowed. Wendy, Peter, Piglet, and Skippy gasped. "Dad!" Zephyr said, trying to make Dimitri stop, but no avail. "No! No, Dad! Please, papa, stop!" Then he set his sights on the statue of Robyn. He pointed his scepter at it. "DAD, NO!!" Zephyr shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. "How could you, Dad?" Zephyr said. He then ran away from the cottage crying and sobbing. Category:Statue Stuff